


Walkin' Down the Street/ The Kind I'd Like to Meet

by chucksauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, a bit of crack, it's kind of silly, no seriously, this is what happens when I listen to Roy Orbison WAY TOO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtime has hit London, and John finds himself admiring an attractive stranger. The chase is on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkin' Down the Street/ The Kind I'd Like to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> All right kids, this is what happens when the weather is nice and Roy Orbison comes on my Pandora station. This fic is unbeta'd, and I really just need to put it up here before I chicken out. If you see any issues, please point them out in the comments.

John Watson didn’t normally sit outside when he went to the cafe around the corner from his bedsit, but this particular Friday was the first day of spring, and London was ready for it. The sun was high and bright, the clouds were of the careless and fluffy variety, and for probably the first time since his return to English soil, John was actually in pretty good spirits. He even hummed to himself--some old Roy Orbison song--as he ate his overpriced sandwich.

That is, until a flash of movement--someone full-on sprinting down the sidewalk toward him--caught his eye. 

There was a tall, lanky bloke pelting down the pavement, the wind catching his curly black hair and pushing it back from his face. 

John wasn’t typically one to engage in the kind of witless banter over attractive people he usually heard from his mates, but the guy running was… well, _exceptional._  

 _Christ, have mercy,_ he thought, forgetting to chew his food. _No one could look as good you..._ And then the man blew past, and John was left with a mouthful of turkey and swiss on brown, and a silly feeling in his chest. 

 _First day of spring,_ he thought with a chuckle, and continued his lunch. _Wow._  

Five minutes later, he noticed the same man sprinting down the sidewalk on the opposite side--reminding John for the world of a man-shaped bloodhound on the scent. His heavy, long black coat whipped back from him, too warm for such a nice day, but then he stopped short, and plopped down at a table at the little bistro across from John’s. 

John wasn’t watching him, not exactly--but could he help it that his position at his own table was set just so that the man happened to be in his line of sight? And if the man happened to smile brightly as his waitress took his order, did it hurt any that John found himself smiling, too? 

Half of John hoped the guy would look up and to his left, and catch John’s eye. The other half of him knew it was silly, and tried to pay better attention to his sandwich. 

 _God, I’d treat you right,_ was the next thing he happened to think, and the suddenness surprised even him. He snorted into his drink, endlessly thankful no one could hear his inner monologue.The half that wanted the strange man to look his way kept thinking of these outrageous things, and John could only blame it on the rareness of the day: _We could go back to your place and--_  

But then the man glanced around quickly, deemed his pitstop at an end, and jumped up from the table and dashed back the way he had come. 

 _Oh, don’t walk away!_ John sighed, shook his head wistfully, and set into his his sandwich with renewed determination. _Okay..._  

He was just about to lift his hand for the check, when he noticed the _same_ bloke now casually strolling down the way, on John’s side again, from the same direction he’d originally come. John ducked his head down right as the man should have been passing, was intent on watching for that familiar shape from the periphery of his vision, but he never saw him pass. 

 _Must’ve crossed the street,_ John surmised, and popped the last corner of his sandwich in his mouth. And then he looked up, and almost choked on his mouthful--the sprinter was sitting two tables over, and had shed his long, heavy coat. 

 _No big deal. Just finish chewing. Swallow, good, good. Nothing out of the ordinary here._  

John pulled his phone from his pocket, and made a minor show of checking its screen in order to pay attention to the upper field of his peripheral vision, to just have an excuse to get the distracting bloke in his line of sight again. The fluttering had migrated from his chest to his stomach, and he was mildly surprised to hear himself humming again. 

Going for broke, John pretended he had received a nice text message, and smiled thoughtfully at his phone. Just in case said guy _happened_ to be looking. He probably wasn’t, though. 

But wait--what did he see?

 The fuzzy figure locked in his periphery stood and draped his coat over his arm. 

 _Probably ducking out, like he did across the road,_ John thought. But then he glanced up, only to find that the man was standing about a foot away from his table. 

John’s heart thudded, and he suppressed the urge to grin like a total maniac. He met the stranger’s eyes. 

 _Oh, oh…_  

But then the man was passing him, letting himself out of the little decorative fence that surrounded the outside of the cafe. Of course--John’s table was just beside the gate. 

But then a small slip of paper fluttered out of the man’s free hand and landed on the sidewalk, halfway between them. John stared at it a moment, and realized the man seemed not to have noticed dropping the paper, moving down the sidewalk. So John retrieved it. 

“The name’s Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street. Your rendition of _Pretty Woman_  was off-key, but I enjoyed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is pretty much how I flirt with people. Which is to say, I pretty much don't _actually_ flirt with them, so much as flirt with the idea of flirting with them. So there's that. Lol.
> 
> # # # # #
> 
> I really enjoy making friends with strangers on the internet. Come by and say hi!
> 
>   * [**My Fandom Tumblr**](http://chucksauce.tumblr.com) for all manner of crying about fictional characters and laughing at shitposts
>   * **[My Fic Rec Blog](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com)** , if you're into multifandom recs.
>   * **[Under-London](http://under-london.com/)** , the original serialized novel I'm working on for cheap-as-free!
>   * **[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/chucksauce221)** , where I basically live when I'm not writing...
> 



End file.
